


(You Drive Me) Crazy

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity can keep a secret, Minor Character Death, Oliver is going CRAZY!, Some Castle characters dispersed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has to bolt during work and wont tell Oliver why. It drives him CRAZY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this except the concept…I think…
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think. If you like it, hate it, stuck in limbo…whatever it may be.

**PART I:**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Oliver pushes himself further until he reaches her apartment building. Worried that something is really wrong with his IT girl, he climbs the fire escape to peer inside of the window. She hasn't answered her phone since she left the office in a hurry a few hours ago. As he climbs the last step he can just make out some of her room from the slit in the curtains. The lights are on low in her room and he can just make out some of her speech. This is definitely not what he expected to find when he'd decided enough was enough at the end of his patrol.

Six Hours Earlier…

Felicity is sitting at her desk shuffling some papers around. Oliver is staring at her through the glass doors, as he's been doing more and more frequently lately. Luckily he'd catch himself most times before it had been an inordinate amount of time. Last Tuesday he hadn't been so fortunate, wasting close to forty-five minutes just watching her through the glass doors of his office out to her desk.

It's not like she was doing anything interesting in particular. He'd been entranced by her flowing golden hair that billowed around her shoulders. She'd brought back one of her pencil skirts and a light pink button down, half sleeve top with some frilly things around the buttons near her chest. The mixture of professionalism and flirtation that her wardrobe offered was very much appreciated by Oliver. Whenever this happened he'd try to tell himself that they were friends and co-workers. There could never be anything else. He couldn't mess this one up, she was too important. So no matter how strong his sudden need to touch her, in any sense of the word, or run his fingers through her hair, he had to temper himself.

 _Dead puppies, clowns…_ (He shudders) _ugh, clowns. Who doesn't hate clowns? Evil._

With a new scowl on his face at the thought he finally pried his eyes away from her beautiful, working form, seemingly trying to get some work done. It was hard because today she was wearing a blue sundress that made her eyes pop to life with vivid color. Just as he'd finally begun to complete actual work Felicity came barreling through the doors that separated them, bag in hand and paused at the door frame. Her eyes were glued to her phone and she seemed in distress.

"Oliver I'm sorry, but I have to go there's a personal matter that I have to take care of." There was definitely a hint of distress in her voice but she was turning midsentence and never made eye contact. Already half way out again, Oliver finally found his voice again, automatically on alert.

"Felicity! Hey, what's wrong?" He was genuinely concerned by her erratic behavior. However, she didn't bother turning around, just looked over her shoulder a beat while she said in a hurried manner "I'll call you later, I promise. I really have to go right now."

With that she broke into a run down the hall. She ran right past the elevator and to the entrance to the stairwell. As he lost sight of her around the corner he deduced that she must be taking the stairs down, which would be painful just for that fact, but excruciatingly painful for her considering the shoes that she had worn to the office that day. Hopefully she didn't trip and hurt herself on the way down. He'd jumped to his feet when she'd promised to call later, fully intent on stopping her to help, but he'd managed to kick his chair down and the sound caused him lose track of her as she bolted away. It only took a few minutes for Oliver to make his way over to the staircase to follow her. Even if she didn't want his help he would give it, and he really did want to make sure that she hadn't tripped on the stairs and broken her leg or her neck. Although, if she broke her leg she'd be forced to accept his help, not that he would ever want her to be hurt, it was just a fact. It was a moot fact, because he lost track of her by the time he got down five flights. She was nowhere to be seen.

That had occurred at two that afternoon. When he hadn't heard anything from her by four o'clock he send her a text message, or several, asking if she was alright, but had heard nothing in response. At seven he'd been at the club and tried to call her. Every time that he tried it went straight through to her perky voicemail. Thinking better of himself at his sudden want to track her phone, he didn't want to risk messing up something on her computers. _She might still come to the lair and I don't want my hands severed for touching her babies without permission._ He would never admit that last part out loud because he still maintained the fact that he was the one to buy them for her, but in the safe zone of his own brain, he knew who wore the pants in their relationship.

She had said that she'd call him when she was finished with whatever it was that she'd run out to do. So he resigned himself to waiting for a proof of life call. He had waited until Dig came in at nine. Unfortunately Dig hadn't heard anything from her since that morning when she'd begged him to handle a coffee run for her (Which he thankfully had done. She says that she is a complete mess without a cup of coffee in the morning, but he knows that it does nothing to her ability to work it just makes her really cranky.). Even though the thought of Felicity contacting Dig before himself would've hurt, he was equally upset by the fact that she hadn't checked in with anyone throughout the day and now her cell was off. He couldn't track it even if he dared. To say that Oliver was worried would be an understatement. To say that he was hair grippingly stressed would be a better description.

"Isn't this an odd change?" Dig had stated while Oliver was unconsciously pacing the floor of the foundry after trying and failing to occupy his time with anything else that he could get his hands on. Since he'd been there he had started to sharpen his arrows, look over case files for possible targets, and tried working out solo before he managed to give up on all of them. He was worried about Felicity and annoyed at himself at the same time. Why was this bothering him so much? She was a grown woman, her own person, she didn't need to share every facet of her life with him. He certainly kept things from her. Was this how she felt when he would give her the run around on his plans? It had taken a minute for him to remember that Dig had said something.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well your pacing the floor worried in the foundry, while Felicity is out there in the real world. It's usually her swirling her chair worrying about you out there." The half smirk that adorned his face hadn't gone unnoticed by Oliver. Which he proceeded to follow up with, "Calm down, man. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Been doing it for twenty-something years already without you rushing to the rescue." That simple fact both reassured and hurt him at the same time. Although he didn't respond, he did pause his pacing and motioned for Dig to spar with him. Hopefully he could beat up Dig to take his mind off of this incessant nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

They worked out until Dig called time around nine-thirty. Both parties sweaty and panting for breath broke apart and cleaned up. At ten Oliver was suited up and heading out to patrol the streets of Starling City. After an hour of not being able to concentrate he completely gave up all notions of Arrow work for the night. He let Dig know that he was giving up for the night for a 'personal matter' and set off in the direction of Felicity's. Dig didn't fight him on leaving, because he was tired too. Oliver could just see him shaking his head slightly and smiling when he told Oliver over the comms, "Alright, tell her I'll see her tomorrow, and keep me posted." Then the comms went dead and Oliver could finally allow his brain free access to concentrate on what he'd been trying to push out all day; Felicity.

Now as he stood there on her fire escape what he saw was both breathtaking and worrisome at the same time.

Felicity was sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard holding a tiny hand within her own, while simultaneously rubbing soothing circles against the child's stomach. She was telling some kind of story, clearly trying to put the kid to sleep.

"Now, Yertle the Turtle, that marvelous he is king of the mud that is all he can see. And the turtles, of course, all the turtles are free. As turtles, and maybe all creatures, should be." Then she stilled her hand and listened to the sound of even breathing. When she was sure that they were asleep she raised the hand that had been rubbing circles along the child's stomach to her mouth in an effort to muffle the sobs that began to overtake her. All the while keeping the child's tiny hand grasped inside her own.

As he witnessed her reading he had so many questions run through his head. Who was this kid? Why did Felicity have them? Was this why she ran from the office earlier? Why hadn't she just told him? Did she think that he was a monster who hated kids and wouldn't let her leave? While the logical half of his brain worked overtime to figure out what was happening in the life of his IT girl, the other half was trying to tramp down the waves of emotion that were being unleashed just beneath the surface. Glancing this tender moment made him realize what an amazing mother Felicity would make. He'd always known that she was an empathetic, gentle, and loving woman. She'd been there to comfort him too many times to count. What he hadn't counted on when he climbed that metal ladder strewn horizontally across her building was the new dream that erupted from within him. He wanted this. He wanted a family to come home to. A tender, loving wife and children to love unconditionally. But not just any children though, blonde-haired, blue-eyed children who looked everything like their mother. And not just any wife, he wanted a computer generous who would keep him in line and comfort him at the same time. One who could read him better than even his sister and mother could. A family where his wife puts their children to bed and the next minute helps him break into government databases to catch criminals who pollute their home.

He wanted Felicity to be his family in a million more ways than she currently was. He wanted her in every sense of the word. Although he was still grasping the full extent of the earth shifting under his feet, he knew that he needed to continue exploring this development later. Right now he needed to open the window and step through, because on the other side his family needed him.

**PART II:**

Staring. She has always had a problem with staring. Growing up socially awkward definitely aided in the habit, but it was there none the less. In high school she started staring at attractive guys, crushes, potential bullies, girls that were prettier…really she was just an astute observer, if you think about it. Much in the same way that an anthropologist observes new cultures. To learn what their strengths and weaknesses are. What makes them tick?

Being as it was she was a kind of shy girl and no one really paid much attention. Regardless to say it wasn't often that someone stared at her. So when they did she could physically feel it. Sort of like a sixth sense. Right now, Oliver was staring at her. She'd noticed it start a few weeks ago. At first it was unnerving, like she'd done something wrong and he was willing her to wear down and confess with his eyes. But he never said anything about it and neither did she. When the feeling persisted she decided to give him something worth looking at. So every morning she dressed as if this was the day he'd finally say something about it.

Today she wore a fun blue dress that she knew complimented her eyes. In addition to some beautiful silver pumps that added some height to her petite frame…just in case something like that came in handy.

Around two she was filing some papers that she'd neglected earlier to research their latest target when her cell phone gave off its telltale ring letting her know that someone was calling. Although she didn't recognize the number she answered anyway, in case it was a wrong number and they didn't know. Her heart stopped as she listened to the voice on the other line. It was definitely for her. As she let out an almost inaudible "I'll be right there" she was already booting down her computer and grabbing her things.

Quickly she told Oliver that she was leaving, and then she was gone, running down the hallway to the stairs. The elevator would be too slow and she didn't want Oliver to catch up to her. She needed to be alone right then. Four flights down she almost tripped and broke her neck. It was then she emerged onto that floor and reluctantly waited for the elevator.

At the parking garage she was at her car in a few swift strides, headed straight for Starling City General Hospital. Once there Doctor Esposito gave her the horrific news that her only family in Starling city, her cousin Ryan and his wife Jenny were killed in a horrific and wildly extreme car accident. A stray bullet from a gang shoot out hit Ryan while they were driving and he flipped the car over. The bullet killed Ryan and the crash killed Jenny. Their belongings were released to Felicity who was almost admitted herself because she was shaking so profusely. It was at that moment that she remembered Jeremy was still in school.

Although she felt cold and numb inside from losing her closest family, she had to pull it together. Ryan and Jenny's son was only five years old. How was she supposed to tell him that his parents were dead? Would he even know what death was? Surely he wouldn't understand and she would die on the inside trying to explain it to him, especially the one question that she knew he'd ask her to answer, "Why?"

With lightning fingers she got the contact information for Jeremy's school and informed the principal of the situation. When she arrived she was, at first, comforted before she was bombarded with questions that she'd neglected to ask herself about this entire situation; Where would Jeremy live? Do you plan to take legal custody? Do you think that you'll have enough room in your life for another, little, man to consume what time you have left in the day? Alright, that last one was her own question. What did this mean for her? She had no other family, Jeremy had his grandparents, but how much could they do for him? Jenny's parents were in their seventies, it was out of the question. Besides, she loved Jeremy like her own son. She had grown up with Ryan. For a long time he was her only friend, treating her like a younger sister her whole life. Every Saturday she made sure that she had off from every job that she undertook, it was her day to hang out with them. She would take Jeremy to the park or the library and afterwards she'd always buy him ice cream to spoil his dinner before they went home. She couldn't let him go. The mere thought of it physically pained her. But did keeping him mean letting Oliver go? Could she keep Jeremy and her Arrow life? She was on the fence teetering between keeping it together and falling off the deep end. Just then Jeremy was released to her and she had no other choice but to be strong for him.

The day dragged on offering no reprieve. She'd received numerous texts and calls from Oliver none that she felt comfortable replying to yet. She wasn't sure what was going on herself so she didn't know how to reply to his confusion and concern. Finally she turned it off. Knowing full well that sooner or later he'd just come by.

When it was bed time she led Jeremy to her room, thankfully he'd fallen for the "sleep over at Aunt Felicity's" idea that she'd pitched. She'd tell him in the morning what had really happened, when she figured out what to say. For now she adopted the thought that ignorance was bliss. He didn't need the weight on his shoulders of never seeing his parents alive again. She knew what that weight felt like, the feeling gripping you tightly around the neck threatening to suffocate you at times.

Thankfully she was distracted by her personal sorrow by Jeremy's sweet, innocent voice asking for a story. After a moment of thought she began to recite Yertle the Turtle, by Dr. Seuss, from memory. When her own parents had passed away she'd gone to live with her Aunt and Uncle, Ryan's parents. Her Aunt would often tell them such stories, but Yertle was always her favorite.

"…as turtles, and maybe all creatures, should be" when she had finished her tale she realized that he'd fallen asleep. Her previous thoughts struck her like a freight train. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth in order to muffle the sobs that wracked her body, all the while keeping his soft, perfect hand in her own like an anchor tethering her to the present.

Soon a pair of strong arms were around her; they pried her hand from her grip on Jeremy's and lifted her into the living room before gently placing her on the couch. She didn't need to open her eyes, because she knew that it was Oliver rocking her gently in his arms as he placed her on top of himself sitting on the couch. She'd purposefully left her window open for him to see that she was fine and still breathing; because she knew that he was worried, if his ambush of texts and calls were anything to go by. He never said a word, just sat there with her and rocked her gently until she calmed herself down.

With her eyes still closed she revealed in a whisper "He's dead. Ryan was my best friend, my cousin, more like my brother. He's dead, god…" she choked on a sob then continued "Ryan and Jenny, Jeremy's parents," she motioned her hand lightly toward the direction of her bedroom "they died and now I have Jeremy…I have Jeremy…"

"Felicity, you don't have to talk about it yet, if…" but his concern was cut off when she lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder, staring him straight in the beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I have to say this now before I lose my nerve. I can't let go of that boy, he's everything to me now, but I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to lose the family that we've created through this team, because that's what you guys are, you're my family…the work that we do is so important…all aspects of it, not just in the foundry…Oliver…I just…"she trailed off as her voice broke and she didn't know how to continue.

After a beat Oliver replied "What makes you think that I would ever leave you? This isn't the end we'll figure this out together…that is if you want my help?"

Something inside of her awoke at the former half of his statement.

_What makes you think I would ever leave you?_

He wanted to stay to help her. He would help her answer all of the questions thrown at her from her subconscious. She could only nod her head yes, not trusting herself to speak, then rested it back in its place on his shoulder. Exhaustion finally taking over, minutes later she was asleep.

The next morning Felicity woke up in her own bed. Alone. She jumped up and walked to the living room where Jeremy usually put on cartoons in the morning (this wasn't his first sleep over at Aunt Felicity's). What she saw, however, both took her by surprise and took her breath away. Jeremy was watching cartoons on the couch, sitting cross legged, cradling a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch between his legs. The strange part was next to Jeremy, almost mirroring him, was Oliver sans leather jacket in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

For a few minutes she indulged her impolite staring habit, thinking that was never a more beautiful sight, as she leaned against the doorframe connecting her bedroom to the living area. Then Oliver caught her eyes with his own and smirked at her smile. He moved closer to the arm closest him patting the seat between himself and Jeremy. The latter of which looked up at Oliver when he moved then over to Felicity. "Aunt Felicity! Come watch with us!" He excitedly called. It was in that exact moment that everything clicked. She wanted this. A family where her children had blonde hair and blue eyes, were characteristically charming and witty like their father. She wanted Oliver in every sense of the word to be her family. In a million more ways than he was right now. As she followed their lead of tucking her legs underneath herself on the now crowded couch she knew she'd have to step up her wardrobe if she wanted him to stare at her the way that she would undoubtedly be staring at him now.


	2. Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Dig...did you miss me or is something going on?"
> 
> "You didn't answer your phone. Get in, its happening"
> 
> OH SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an epilogue for the story. It was written for and dedicated to PhantomPheonix who asked for more. This is for you because you're AWESOME! and you asked so nicely.
> 
> Anything between stars, ★, is a flashback. Sorry for any mistakes you may see. Drop a line and let me know what you think, okay?

"Hey, Dig," he said glancing around the street nervously checking out his surroundings. This isn't the first time he'd had Dig pick him up from campus, but it was always a mixed bag when it came to motives. "Did you miss me or is something going on?"

"You weren't answering your phone" Dig let out staring at the young man before him. 

"Yeah, my battery died in the middle of class. Why? What's going on?" He knew better than to be unprepared but today it couldn't be helped. 

Last night his aunt and uncle kept him up late reminiscing over time. Yesterday was his nineteenth birthday and they wouldn't let him go. The bright hours of this morning were filled with, 'oh! Remember that time you...', and 'No! Then you wouldn't stop clinging to my dress after that...'. . He hadn't gone to bed until almost four and his first class was at eight. All the pros pointed to skipping that class and rolling out of bed after another two hours of sleep, but it was Monday. Eight o'clock on Monday was Economics. He HATED Economics with a sick passion, but he needed to pass it. And skipping out on even one class would do irreperable damage to that plan. So he rolled himself out of bed at ass-o'clock in the morning, threw on his jeans from yesterday still lying on the cold floor, pulled on a random shirt and ran for the bus. Forgetting his charger plugged into the wall with an almost dead cell phone in his pocket.

"Shes going to kick your ass later. Get in the car, its happening" Dig said turning to get in the car.

"OH SHIT!" he jumped into the car. Barely shutting the door as Diggle peeled out of the space. 

They sped across the city, headed straight to the Hospital.

Jeremy sat in the back of the car wondering how his life came to be like this. He was living with his Aunt and Uncle and going to college as a business major. He was happy with his life the way that it was.

When he was five his parents had gotten into a horrible car accident as a result of a shooting...it was complicated. After that his Aunt Felicity hadn't even batted an eyelash. She swiftly picked up the pieces for him. They lived together for a long time before he fully grasped what had happened.

★"Hey Jeremy, can we talk for a minute sweety?" Felicity said as she perched herself next to him on the couch. Jeremy had been watching SpongeBob when she came in, but after saying, "Sure, Aunt Felicity" she swiftly turned off the tv and dropped the remote back onto the table. She nervously looked him over before saying, "Its about your parents honey" 

"Are they back for me?" 

"No, sweetheart...how would you like to live with me from now on? I would take you to school and soccor practice, make dinner for you and put you to bed everynight?"

Jeremy looked confused. His little nose crinkled just the way she remembered Ryan's doing. Just the way hers did when she was hacking a complex code. "But that's stuff my Mom and Dad do. Wont they miss me if I live here?"

Felicity took his little hands inside her own dainty ones and sighed. She was hoping to brush past this part, but he's in that complicated range where he is old enough to realize what's happening and not old enough to comprehend the actual situation. "Honey there was an accident and your Mom and Dad had to go to heaven"

"Where is that? Why didn't they take me with them? Don't they love me?" Now it was a mixture of confusion and saddness warring his features. The sight alone was enough to break her heart. 

"Of course they love you, pumpkin. They didn't want to leave you, but they had to. They asked me to keep you safe while they're gone. Do you understand?" She desperately wished this conversation was over. She'd asked Dig for pointers knowing that he'd had a similar conversation with A.J. when his brother passed.

Jeremy was sniffling now. "Yes, I understand"★

He didn't undertand until he turned twelve

★"They're dead aren't they?" He asked standing in the doorway of Oliver's office at QC. Oliver had been alone doing paperwork when Jeremy walked in. Felicity having left a few minutes ago on her lunch break. She always ate out on Wednesdays. ("I need some break from you during the week" she had told Oliver to which he replied, "Of course. And what better day than hump day?") 

"The Beatles? I think some of them are still alive. Ringo definitely is...the slimy bastard" Oliver was trying to diffuse some of the tension with humor. Normally Jeremy would play along. They'd been close ever since the morning he found Oliver stretched out on his Aunt's couch when he was five. They began bonding over cinnamon toast crunch and never stopped.

Oliver put his pen down at Jeremy's solemn look as he closed the door, crossed the room, and slunk down into a chair directly in front of the older man. "My parents. They're dead aren't they?"

"I'm afraid that's true" He'd been expecting this response. It showed in the way he gave a curt nod casting his eyes down to his hands for a moment. When he raised them to meet Olivers he found the courage to ask,

"Could you tell me about them? Or about how it happened?" 

"I think it'd be better to ask Felicity, don't you?" At the young mans disappointed look he quickly added, "I didn't know your parents"

"I know that its hard for Aunt Felicity to talk about it. I don't want to dredge up bad feelings" he looked back down to his fidgeting hands on his lap.

"I can tell you what I know, alright? The rest you'll have to ask her about. But you shouldn't ever be afraid to ask her, or me, anything. Got it?" Another nod from Jeremy who looked back to Oliver. "Okay, well, your parents were out driving that day..."★

They arrived at Starling City General and ran through the halls. At the nurses station they learned that Felicity was still in surgery. Slinking down into an umcomfortable waiting room chair Dig suddenly jumped up and went for some coffee. 

Jeremy had always like Dig. When he was younger Dig would hang out with him sometimes when his Aunt and Oliver would work late. He'd bounce around between playing with A.J staying with Diggle's wife Carly, staying with Diggle himself, or hanging out in the managers offices in Verdant with Thea and Roy. His favorite though, was hanging out with A.J who had become his best friend.

It wasn't until he was seventeen that he found out what they'd all been doing with their late 'work nights'.

 

★Blindfolded, gagged, and chained to a chair. Not how he wanted to be at the moment. The chains chaffed, his mouth was dangerously dry, and he was seeing spots in the darkness. He could hear though. 

Jeremy was abducted on his way home from school. The Arrow was shouting in his deep voice demanding that he be freed. The Arrow fought for the people so it wasn't too much of a shock to have him come to the rescue when he was unceremoniously abducted by the Count for seemingly no reason. The conversation to follow said shouting was a large shock to his system. His blood ran cold and the cogs finally clicked together in his head. Everything made total sense and no sense at all simultaneously.

"If you touched even a hair on his head, I will tear you apart to the point you'll wish you'd died in that fall years ago" came the booming voice he knew to be the Arrows. 

"I'm just having a bit of fun!" The Count cackled maniacly. "I was debating taking that little darling again, but I'm not one for redundency. So I snatched her kin instead. Turns out you're close with them both" he pulled at Jeremy's chains and yanked off the blindfold as well as the gag. Jeremy squinted his eyes to adjust to the sudden light, while coughing from the abuse to his mouth.

"Let. Him. Go" he said arrow still trained on the villain.

"Uh, uh..." he reprimanded before holding a serated knife and dragging against an exposed arm. His scream was thunderous and he took in deep breaths to keep from passing out. There were arrows flying and a fight ensued with bullets zipping past him somewhere in the background. When everything fell silent his head sagged at the feeling of his chains falling away. Then he was being lifted, in a very unmasculine, damsel style. He was laid down in the back of a black town car where Felicity was immediately futzing over him and the Arrow was, amazingly, mother hen-ing him. He didn't have to pull back the hood for Jeremy to know who he was.

He let out a breathy sigh before saying, "Thanks Oliver, but can you take me to the hospital now?" before he passed out.★

After that day he had resigned never to be a victim again, as any self respecting person would. Soon he'd coerced Oliver to train him in secret. His Aunt would freak out if she found out. And she did.

Jeremy had only ever heard his Aunt curse a handful of times. She never let it out unless she was on the precipice of fuming anger and murderous. The day she caught them in the foundry she let out an impressive, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME, RIGHT NOW!" 

Oliver was partly the reason that he was majoring in business. Part of him wanted to work hard and take over the 'business' if he was good enough to work his way up to it. Another part of him wanted something of his own. His own business to pour his blood, sweat, and tears into that would make a difference. He was always encouraged. Felicity would always tell him how intelligent he was offering assisstance with his homework.

Everyday after school he would sit in the lobby outside of Oliver's office doing his work. Often Felicity and Diggle would help him when need be. Oliver even offered sometimes. If he didn't understand it he'd make island excuses. Jeremy's geometry homework was one such time.

★"Hey Oliver? Do you know anything about triangles?" He was on the floor leaning against the side wall of Oliver's office. His knees were bent up with his textbook next to his feet and his notebook resting on his lap.

"Tons...they have three sides" he replied from his desk, looking over some files.

"I have to do some proofs but they're throwing me for a loop. Think you could help?"

"Sure. The problem you're having is that triangles don't have loops. Problem solved!" He grinned over at Jeremy who was giving him a mock laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha. Knee slapper" he punctuated with a slap to his knee. "You're useless Mr.Queen. I don't know how you've lived this long without mastering geometric proofs"

"Well, I drank a lot during school so I spent most of it with a headache, paying nerds to do them. Then I was stranded on an island without paper. And now Felicity handles all my geometric proofs for me. I got lucky. I never had to do them"

"Damn it. Lucky bastard" resigning himself to his fate he looked back down to his work and started the process over again.★

Jeremy snapped to attention when he saw Oliver exit a large double door to the back of the waiting room wearing neon green scrubs. Really? Even at the hospital he couldn't stay away fron green.

When he got close enough Jeremy jumped from his seat and hugged his Uncle. He remembered the day that Oliver had told him of his plans to marry Felicity.

★"Can we talk? I want to ask you something important" Oliver asked from outside the door. Jeremy answered his serious tone by stepping into the hallway alongside him. Oliver let out a breath pulling a small container from his pocket.

"Oliver! I'm flattered but I couldn't possibly accept if you're not willing to wine and dine me first. You didn't even get on your knees" he mocked a hurt expression.

"Okay, smartass. The ring is for your Aunt. Would it be alright with you if I asked her to marry me?" He actually seemed nervous carding a hand through his short hair.

"Are you asking for my blessing?" After a nod from the older man he continued, "Of course you can ask her! Whether or not she says yes... and don't worry. I'll be out of here in no time so you guys can get all gross"

"Hopefully she'll let me buy us a house"

Brightening fully at the thought of his own space he let out, "Oh, in that case I'll come live with you guys! I'll be the crazy guy living in the attic or basement!"

"If she says yes, you can definitely live with us next year when you start classes at SCU...Are you sure you're alright with our night work?"

"I wish you wouldn't sell yourself anymore. After all its almost winter 'its too cold outside for angels to fly...'"

"You really are a smartass. I think we ruined you"

"Well, better luck next time I guess"★

Jeremy had been a groomsman in the wedding, while Diggle stood as best man. He'd never admit it to anyone, ever, but he'd gotten teary eyed while noone was looking.

"How is she?" He asked pulling away from Oliver.

"Everything went great. She's doing well. They took her to recovery so we can't see her for at least an hour" he replied looking around.

Sensing the Waldo his Uncle was searching for he told him, "Dig went to get some coffee. Couldn't stay away from the green could you?" He laughed.

Oliver chuckled. "The nurse just handed them to me. I think its fate"

An hour later Jeremy was the first to visit Felicity. He walked in to see her propped up against the back of the bed holding her bundled up baby inside her arms. She was smiling down gently as though the newborn was the most captivating thing she had ever seen. At the sound of his approching footsteps she looked up at him softly.

"Hi. You look the most ragged I've ever seen you" he spoke softly to his Aunt, "and the most beautiful simultaneously" he walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Can I hold him?"

Felicity explained how to hold her baby the correct way so as not to kill him. Then she gingerly handed him over to his cousin. "What name did you guys decide?"

"Well, it was a long process, but we finally decided on the perfect name..." she trailed off as she spotted Oliver leaning agaist the doorjam into her room.

"Thomas Jeremy Queen" he finished for her. They beamed at each other, then turned their blinding smiles toward Jeremy who was giving a similar smile to the perfect specimin sleeping gently in his arms.

"You're both saps," he managed to get out through his emotion overload. "Get over here and take your baby before my eyes get blurry. I'm not crying...I just have a foreign body lodged in my cornea"

Oliver took Tommy into his arms and sat next to Felicity on her bed marvelling at the beautiful miracle that they created. Diggle was doing the same from his spot in the chair next to her bed. Jeremy just drank the scene in. 

Felicity had been there for him when he had noone else. Her family became his own. They encouraged him to do whatever made him happy. And they loved him so much that they partially named their son after him. When Felicity patted the other side of her bed in a silent invitation he knew that he was safe, loved, and he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope it was worthy.


	3. When did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wants to know when they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is dedicated to Amy2468! I really hope that you like this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> Top 5 barn animals:
> 
> 5\. Chickens (adorable)
> 
> 4\. Pigs (Wilbur)
> 
> 3\. Lambs (bah bah black sheep)
> 
> 2\. Donkeys (do people still keep burros?)
> 
> 1\. Cows! (Come on. Who didn't see that coming?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Jeremy just got home from another daunting day of classes. He'd been in college for a full year now. Sophomore year was starting to kick his ass. He had a million craptastic economics classes this term and even though Oliver let him loose in the Finance department to get them to explain it to him, they still threatened to bring down his GPA. 

He walked through the small apartment above the garage that his Aunt and Uncle let him rent. He can't be bothered to cook his own meals, though. With that thought he changes into some sweats then walks into the main house. 

What he found when he did was adorable. Felicity was sitting at the table working on something that hurt his eyes. Must be a computer thing. While she was focused on the string of codes in front of her Oliver was cooking dinner in the kitchen. And the baby monitor rested on the floating island between the two.

He has just decided to make his presence known when the baby monitor kicked to life with the sounds of fussy baby cries. 

"I'll get it guys," Jeremy announced taking the stairs two at a time to get to his cousin. Not two minutes after he changed Tommy's diaper the crying ceased. 

"There's a good boy. Who's a big man? You are," he chanted smilingly. He adored his cousin to death.

Back downstairs he grabbed the bottle Felicity handed him and began to feed the tike. 

"Can I ask you guys a question?" He ventured nervously. It's not like he couldn't speak to his family, they were the closest thing he had to parents. It was the subject matter that gave him pause.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want," his Aunt said. She stopped everything she was doing to give him her undivided attention. Likewise Oliver paused what he could to watch his nephew.

"Unless it's about babies. You should already know where T.J came from. If not, my puppets are retired," he smirked.

"Wow. Oliver. Your not even a tool box. Your the entire auto department," Jeremy laughed shaking his head. He took a breath. "How did you know you were in love? I get the 'if you have to ask then your not' cliché, but when did the two of you know?"

Felicity brightened tenfold at the question. For a minute she thought he was going to ask them to make someone disappear. She smiled softly at him. 

"I knew that Felicity was going to be the only one when you were about eight. Of course I had liked her longer than that, but this moment really cinched it. I came over one day...

§ FLASHBACK §

"Hey! What're you doing today?" Oliver asked as Felicity finally opened the door. It was a Saturday morning. Not only was it her day off, but she and Jeremy had rules. No one wakes Aunt Felicity before ten.

It was eight thirty.

"Apparently not sleeping," she grumpily spoke as he leaned against the doorframe of her apartment's entrance. "Maybe I'll pummel myself with a rock. I hear its what the cool kids are doing to relax these days," she continued stepping aside so that he could enter.

"Hey Oliver!" Jeremy called from the couch. He was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles while eating cereal in his pajamas.

"Hey little man!" He turned back to Felicity as Splinter's battle drew Jeremy's attention away. "So no real plans then?"

"Just errands," she yawned. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Great. Come to New York with me"

Suddenly she was wide awake.

"Excuse me?" She planted one hand on the counter using it to lean over while she rubbed the bridge of her nose with the other. "I can't just fly off to business meetings anymore. I have a kid now. One that I would need to find someone to watch or bring with me. I don't even know anyone else who..."

Oliver stopped her rant with a hand laid on her arm. "I mean, you and Jeremy come on vacation with me to New York," at her skeptic look he added, "come on! It'll be fun and Jeremy will get to travel. I'll even but him a snow globe with lady liberty,"

Felicity seemed deep in thought. Oliver thought she might be taking herself out of going. In reality she was planning everything she would need to pack. He was about to coax her more when she put her hand up to cover his mouth. 

"When did you want to leave?" She smiled.

"Anytime today. Personal plane," he beamed down at her.

"Plan. Take Jeremy out for lunch. When you two get back I'll be ready. Deal?"

"Deal. I think we should kiss on it," 

"Don't you mean shake?" She teased.

"You heard right," he breathed as he closed the gasp between them.

"Ew!" Jeremy fake gagged when he turned to see the two kissing.

"Alright, little man. Let's get you showered and changed. We're going to hang out while Aunt Felicity packs. We're going on vacation!"

XX

"You rented an entire ice skating rink? Are there no bounds to your frivolous spending?" Felicity quips as they head inside the empty rink.

"No. Not when it's for my family," he punctuated by kissing her hand. "Do you need help getting started? Sometimes it's hard to find your feet," he offered.

"Yeah, could you help me get started?" innocently batting her eyelashes Felicity wobbles on her skates. 

Jeremy is across the rink skating small circles trying to get dizzy on ice.

Oliver takes a hold of Felicity's hips to keep her steady... yeah. After a few minutes of gentle skating, almost like slow dancing, Felicity speaks up.

"I think I can try it by myself now," separating from each other she drifts father away before quickly gaining control of herself. Within half a second she's performing quick turns and choreography on the ice.

The look on Oliver's face is priceless. His jaw is dropped and eyes wide as he takes in the sight before him. As he watched her perform a Lutz Jeremy skates next to Oliver. They both follow Felicity's form across the ice. Her form is graceful as she glides in circles and twirls. Gently lifting a single leg into the air while remaining balanced to complete more complicated routines.

"Aunt Felicity taught me how to skate when I was born. She's awesome at it," he's grinning at Oliver's dumbstruck expression.

Just then she shredded to a stop in front of them. Clapping could be heard by the two men while she gave a low bow.

"I didn't know you could skate," 

"You never asked. I've got trophies as well. You're dating a champion junior figure skater. Eat that Startling City Ballet!" She cheered.

"If you could skate better than me, why did you let me show you?" His eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Jeremy, go ahead and show Oliver your figure eight, honey" once he was gone with a smile she turned back to Oliver. "I did it so that you'd hold me on the ice. I'm in my favorite place with my two favorite people," suddenly she was swept off of her feet into a kiss. 

"Did you see it?!" Jeremy yelled over.

"It was great! Show me again!" Oliver called back. The rest of the day was spent skating together.

§ PRESENT §

"That's when I knew," Oliver finished his retelling. Dropping a kiss to his wife's lips before asking, "why do you ask?"

"I think I'm in love..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it was a little melodramatic, but I went with it anyway. Anyone who noticed her cousins names and the doctor might've guessed that I love Castle and Detective Ryan is my absolute favorite.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Have a great day!


End file.
